liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Kixx (601)
Kixx, A.K.A. Experiment 601, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to use his superhuman strength and kickboxing skills to bully others. His one true place is teaching people kickboxing and hosting his own workout video entitled "Kickboxing with Kixx". Bio Experiment 601 was the 601st genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his kickboxing skills to beat up any and all opponents. 601 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 601's pod landing by a cliff face. Lilo & Stitch: The Series When a passing tourist threw a half-full water bottle over the cliff, it landed by a dirt mound and trickled out water, which touched 601's pod, activating the experiment. 601 then attacked a couple, beating them up when the husband angered him. 601 then proceeded to attack and beat up anyone or anything that stood in his path. When Lilo and Stitch arrived to find and capture 601, the latter ambushed them. Stitch prepared to fight 601, but due to an earlier snack combo incident in which Stitch's combat skills were erased, he faltered. Lilo was then forced to retreat with Stitch, while 601 was distracted with beating up the newly-arrived Gantu. While 601 was on a rampage, Lilo used a special book that Jumba lent her to re-train Stitch and teach him how to fight in combat. Even Lilo's friend Keoni gave her a few pointers, and taught her how to skateboard better. 601 later attacked a beach gym, defeating all the boxers with ease. When Stitch arrived for a rematch with 601, a long, drawn-out battle ensued. At first, 601 was able to easily overpower Stitch, but with Lilo's training and Stitch's coordination, the latter defeated 601. 601, christened Kixx, was shortly after found a one true place teaching people kickboxing. A commercial of Kixx hosting his own instructional workout video was watched by Experiment 625 and an injured Gantu. Kixx reappeared in "Elastico" as one of the audience for Lilo's hula dance. In "The Asteroid", Kixx was one of the experiments whom Stitch convinced to come with him and Lilo to save Earth from an approaching asteroid. During the journey, Kixx kicked the back of Spooky's seat, causing the latter to terrify him. Also, when Pleakley hit Kixx for grabbing at the free soda and peanuts, the latter beat Pleakley up and took a bag of peanuts for himself. He later helped Stitch remove the ship's hyperdrive engine. In "Angel", Kixx was one of the experiments whom Angel reverted to evil using her song. As a result, Kixx began beating up tourists for Angel, forcing Stitch to fight and defeat him. Later, Kixx and the other malevolent experiments attacked Stitch aboard a ship, but Angel turned them back to good before Kixx could land the fatal blow. Working together, the experiments were then able to successfully escape the ship. Kixx reappeared in "Slugger" as part of Lilo's softball team. In "Shoe", Kixx was one of the experiments who helped turn Jumba and Pleakley's ship into a hotel. Kixx was one of the experiments in "Checkers" who joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. In "Ploot", Kixx was one of the first team of experiments (along with Deforestator and Richter) formed to try and stop Ploot. However, Ploot was easily able to defeat them, forcing the three experiments to retreat. Kixx was seen on a computer screen in "Ace", posing as an evil creation of Jumba's to fool the head of E.G.O. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Kixx, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Kixx participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by beating up attacking Leroys. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Kixx joins them for the song by playing the bongos. Stitch! anime Kixx made an appearance in the Stitch! anime along with Pix, Boomer, Slushy, Blowhard, and Slugger when Yuna and Stitch visited Tokyo Disneyland. He makes a second appearance where Hämsterviel modifies him with a new samurai-style of fighting, along with a samurai outfit to match it. Personality Kixx is shown to be a talented kickboxer. He loves to pick fights, which could make him be considered a bully. He also appears to be exceedingly dim-witted, but slightly hotheaded. However, after Lilo and Stitch befriended him, Kixx has shown to control his temper a lot better. He is not the brightest, but he's the most loyal. He is an excellent fighter, but really a big softie. He enjoys sparring, stories and soft music. He is valiant and has a small code of chivalry he follows. Kixx is very slow-witted and foolish, but also very ill-tempered, extremely aggressive, and excessively violent. Biology Appearance Kixx is a large purple, muscular, beastly Tasmanian devil-like creature with a violet stomach, chest, ear insides and spots around his eyes, bulky legs and torso, four strong gorilla-like arms with three fingers on each paw, a blue oval spot on each elbow, short ears, hardly any neck, a wide mouth, a round nose and black eyes. He stands 4 feet 7 inches tall and weighs 300 lbs. Special Abilities Kixx has superhuman strength and kickboxing skills second only to Stitch. His primary function is hand-to-hand combat skills. He loves to fight and has the capable strength to hold his own against a rebooted 626, and can easily lift and throw a full-grown man and trash a small car. He can curl up into a ball and jump really high, similar to Stitch, but it is more durable and has more force than when Stitch does it. He can bench-press locomotives and throw boulders at breakneck speed. This gives him a leaping ability of a few stories with corresponding agility. Kixx also has pro-wrestling skills. He has a high degree of durability. He can withstand tremendous amounts of physical trauma, including multistory falls, the direct impact of a train, and breaking through brick walls. He can be cut, though, with very hard metals and a suitable amount of force. He can spin into a tornado. He can speak basic Tantalog, but he has a raspy voice, and when he does speak, it sounds close to a growl. He can also say karate terms, such as "Ya!" He has a samurai style of fighting, which he has only displayed while under the effects of Hämsterviel, along with a samurai outfit to match it. Kixx has shown to be skilled in playing the bongos. Weaknesses Using the book, Fighting Four-Armed Monsters, his attacks can be countered easily, which led to his downfall by Stitch. Trivia *Kixx's appearance and mannerisms greatly resemble the Tasmanian Devil from Looney Tunes. *He is also referred to and mistaken as a purple pig with four arms. *Kixx is named after the soccer team, Philadelphia Kixx. *Kixx's pod color is blue. *Kixx is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 601 Primary function: Hand-to-hand combat". *Kixx bears some resemblance to Machamp from Pokemon, even being muscular, having four arms and highly skilled in physical combat. Gallery 601 kixx by bricerific43-d5a62pw.jpg 601_Kixx__by_experiments.jpg kixx_is_ready_to_fight_by_experiments.jpg f16230cca3b0b74ffb4264cf3099754a-d31qpjg.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h03m58s37.png|Kixx's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h51m38s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h05m52s135.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h05m04s146.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h05m35s239.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h05m40s44.png vlcsnap-2013-01-10-17h05m38s83.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-10-17h05m26s210.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-11h06m50s119.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-11h07m30s242.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-11h07m38s108.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-11h07m55s253.png vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h31m13s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h06m49s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h06m12s110.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h06m58s57.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h07m05s132.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h07m10s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h07m15s230.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h07m19s16.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h07m36s151.png|Kixx laughing Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h10m57s125.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-23h38m05s197.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-23h38m26s143.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-23h38m12s253.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-23h36m44s124.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-23h36m49s202.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-23h37m12s165.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-23h36m56s243.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-23h37m03s55.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-23h37m26s62.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-23h37m54s80.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-23h36m04s179.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-23h36m31s152.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h10m38s220.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h10m32s108.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h13m42s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h13m28s66.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h13m47s53.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h13m50s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h13m56s150.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h16m00s87.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h14m36s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h15m44s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h16m28s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h16m39s214.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h17m18s115.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h17m06s254.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h17m34s11.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h17m42s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h17m47s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h17m51s198.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h18m10s128.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h18m14s169.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h18m28s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h18m38s157.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h18m56s70.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h18m46s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h19m12s221.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h19m17s19.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h19m31s174.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h19m44s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h19m54s139.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h20m02s220.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h20m09s30.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h20m17s80.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h20m32s8.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h20m25s187.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h20m47s157.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h20m40s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h20m54s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h21m01s31.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h21m19s228.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h21m33s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h21m38s165.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h21m24s19.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h21m42s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h21m52s3.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h22m37s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h22m54s136.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h22m46s69.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h22m59s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h23m04s243.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h23m17s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h23m26s202.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h50m47s222.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h50m15s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h50m57s64.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h50m24s8.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h51m03s145.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h51m09s191.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h51m22s68.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h51m50s105.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h52m18s122.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h52m44s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h53m03s53.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h53m17s146.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h54m01s235.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h54m08s178.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h54m37s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h59m23s26.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h59m35s141.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h59m52s216.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h00m23s97.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h00m13s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h00m37s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h00m52s113.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h01m02s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h01m59s147.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h03m27s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h03m39s247.png|Kixx vs. Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h31m27s232.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h31m43s174.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h31m57s59.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h32m00s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h32m09s177.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h32m14s226.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h32m22s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h32m32s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h32m41s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h32m46s42.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h33m06s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h33m14s55.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h33m18s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h33m31s239.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h34m19s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h34m25s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h34m53s243.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h35m09s196.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h35m24s73.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h35m32s167.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h35m46s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h35m59s187.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h36m33s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h37m40s155.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h38m18s190.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h38m48s69.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h39m08s219.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h40m00s247.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h40m28s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h40m43s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h41m15s12.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h41m03s144.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h41m40s237.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h40m55s33.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h42m24s191.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h42m16s78.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h42m32s11.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h42m43s125.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h42m50s191.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h42m59s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h43m09s129.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h43m18s187.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h43m37s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h43m47s254.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h45m54s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h46m18s240.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h46m25s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h46m53s55.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h47m08s216.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h47m18s64.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h47m27s144.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h47m34s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h47m40s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h47m45s63.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h47m48s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h47m55s148.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h48m00s229.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h48m16s129.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h48m24s179.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h48m32s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h48m57s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h49m44s177.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h50m42s195.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h50m51s106.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h51m00s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h51m12s86.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h51m21s144.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h51m59s250.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-23h39m47s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h52m17s212.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-23h39m36s78.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-23h40m06s121.png vlcsnap-2013-07-26-23h39m53s255.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h52m24s49.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h52m41s165.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h52m58s2.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h53m11s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h53m21s68.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h53m49s99.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h55m05s65.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h53m58s206.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h54m17s114.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h55m16s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h55m41s218.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h55m47s15.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h55m52s84.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h56m12s254.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h59m06s158.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h59m20s110.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h56m24s115.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h56m43s57.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h58m35s178.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h57m54s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h58m03s98.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h58m12s158.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h58m18s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h57m23s180.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-19h59m59s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-20h00m33s39.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-20h00m42s114.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-20h00m51s248.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-20h01m00s47.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-20h01m05s128.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-20h01m58s141.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-20h02m57s182.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-20h02m30s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-20h02m41s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-20h03m49s228.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-20h04m18s227.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-20h04m39s227.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-20h04m45s36.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-20h04m56s143.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-20h05m04s185.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-20h05m11s7.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-20h05m15s79.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-20h05m21s132.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-20h05m26s179.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-20h05m51s182.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-20h05m38s15.png ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-05-04.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-13-32.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h42m58s148.png ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-14-50.jpg|Kixx scared by Spooky ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-15-35.jpg vlcsnap-2013-08-20-12h52m06s67.png vlcsnap-2013-08-20-12h51m54s205.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h43m42s97.png vlcsnap-2013-08-20-12h51m39s13.png vlcsnap-2013-08-20-12h52m36s135.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h43m48s185.png vlcsnap-2013-08-20-12h54m33s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h43m59s30.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h44m02s64.png vlcsnap-2013-08-20-12h58m33s53.png vlcsnap-2013-08-20-12h58m47s222.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h44m08s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h44m12s163.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h44m22s7.png ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-27-40.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-28-25.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-29-42.jpg vlcsnap-2013-08-20-12h55m11s56.png vlcsnap-2013-08-20-12h55m22s253.png vlcsnap-2013-08-20-12h56m40s146.png vlcsnap-2013-08-20-12h57m05s182.png vlcsnap-2012-07-02-21h02m27s66.png vlcsnap-2013-08-20-12h55m36s94.png vlcsnap-2013-08-20-12h55m59s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h50m10s149.png vlcsnap-2013-08-20-12h56m09s175.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h50m17s195.png screenCapture 16.02.13 20-03-29.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h44m58s128.png|Kixx turned evil by Angel vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h24m25s5.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h46m09s19.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h46m14s55.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h48m43s15.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-15h11m19s88.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h48m56s139.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-17h15m27s216.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h49m43s89.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-15h12m36s85.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-15h12m13s252.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h49m33s250.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-17h17m28s135.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h51m44s35.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h53m04s211.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h11m04s252.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h53m08s102.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h54m42s15.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h57m41s18.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h57m45s69.png|Kixx about to pummel Stitch vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h57m49s103.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h58m00s190.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h58m08s21.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h59m19s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-25-17h13m13s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h00m13s127.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h00m17s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h20m55s120.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h01m36s65.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h02m46s225.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h03m23s112.png screenCapture 18.06.13 10-59-21.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-15-44.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-23-25.jpg ScreenCapture_18.06.13_11-51-52.jpg ScreenCapture 30.04.13 19-12-15.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-01-09.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 12-09-20.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 12-12-27.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 12-16-48.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-15-19.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-18-43.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-19-03.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-21-14.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-04-19h11m30s167.png vlcsnap-2012-12-26-11h31m29s51.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-19h12m08s10.png vlcsnap-2012-12-26-11h32m26s102.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-19h10m49s17.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-19h12m52s216.png ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-56-58.jpg screenCapture 27.08.13 11-47-40.jpg screenCapture 27.08.13 11-48-01.jpg screenCapture 27.08.13 11-48-21.jpg screenCapture 27.08.13 11-48-51.jpg ScreenCapture 27.08.13 11-49-40.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-15-42.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-16-33.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-17-02.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-16h16m13s111.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-15-14h16m42s218.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-15-14h16m46s4.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-15-14h16m50s49.png ScreenCapture 29.05.13 22-26-33.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-19-57.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-22-40.jpg ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-42-15.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-24-06.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-25-52.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-26-27.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-15-14h18m21s186.png ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-43-08.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-15-14h18m32s24.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-16h14m57s125.png ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-43-51.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-16h15m10s250.png ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-45-40.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-15-14h13m19s236.png ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-46-06.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-15-14h13m48s17.png ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-29-59.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-28-43.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-31-14.jpg ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-48-01.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-31-39.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-36-10.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-37-00.jpg ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-55-59.jpg ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-56-30.jpg ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-58-21.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h42m09s138.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h52m56s50.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h08m06s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-09h06m36s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h03m32s143.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h18m49s184.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h26m14s56.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h04m47s32.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h40m25s18.png vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h28m35s45.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h41m55s19.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h21m50s254.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h45m03s163.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-16h18m12s47.png vlcsnap-2012-07-10-15h41m21s150.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h31m45s226.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h23m02s254.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 21-15-00.jpg ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png vlcsnap-2012-07-07-13h08m32s214.png ScreenCapture 20.06.13 10-23-51.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h08m56s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m04s200.png The Origin Of Stitch Kixx.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Kixx2.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 22-51-58.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 23-51-19.jpg screenCapture 16.02.13 22-58-11.jpg screenCapture 16.02.13 22-58-48.jpg screenCapture 16.02.13 22-59-24.jpg ScreenCapture 01.02.13 0-00-07.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 23-08-43.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 23-19-11.jpg ScreenCapture 01.02.13 0-01-53.jpg kixx2.png kixx3.png kixx4.png kixx5.png kixx6.png kixx8.png kixx9.png kixx10.png kixx11.png kixx12.png kixx13.png kixx15.png kixx16.png kixx17.png kixx18.png kixx19.png kixx20.png kixx21.png 601anime.png kixx22.png kixx23.png kixx24.png kixx25.png kixx26.png kixx27.png kixx28.png kixx29.png kixx30.png kixx31.png kixx32.png kixx33.png kixx34.png kixx35.png kixx36.png kixx37.png kixx38.png kixx39.png kixx40.png kixx41.png kixx42.png kixx43.png kixx44.png kixx45.png screenCapture 11.02.13 11-48-33.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 11-49-21.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 11-51-31.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 11-51-58.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 11-56-44.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-02-06.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-03-08.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-04-36.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-05-57.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-06-22.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-06-59.jpg panes85.jpg Kixxchi.png Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:6-Series Category:Males